At the present time, the majority of the cable and wiring above suspended ceilings is just laid on top of the grid and tiles. This makes removal and replacement of the ceiling tiles difficult. To put it in the electrician's slang, the wiring so laid above a suspended ceiling looks like "spaghetti". This "spaghetti" can be pushed around until it is unknowingly resting on top of a light fixture thus causing a potential fire hazard in conflict with the National Electrical Code 1984 Edition by NFPA, Article 410-22 Fixture Wiring which states: "Wiring on or within fixtures shall be neatly arranged and shall not be exposed to physical damage. Excess wiring shall be avoided. Conductors shall be so arranged that they shall not be subjected to temperatures above those for which they are rated."
There are no inexpensive easy to use hangers for holding such wires on the market today. Sometimes expensive cable tray, conduit systems, or elaborate trapeze systems are used to neatly arrange and tie down the wiring. Inexpensive tape, string or plastic ties are also used.